Un dia de Resplandeciente Sol
by HikaruAsakura7
Summary: HG One shot.HBP spoilers Pensamientos de Harry y Ginny antes,durante y despues de aquel partido decisivo junto con la escena del famoso beso.Incluye tambien el Quidditch XDPor fa! review!


Disclaimer: Lo que esta en Italic (o cursiva) es de una traduccion de Half Blood Prince. Lo demas los escribi yo. Por supuesto, ni Harry, ni Ginny ni nada de los personajes, lugares,etc. es mio, es de JK Rowling.

**Un Día De Resplandeciente Sol**

Hogwarts, Estadio de Quidditch.

El ambiente de euforia, de nervios, de impaciencia sobrecargaba el aire con una imponente fuerza. Un lado destellaba de rojo y dorado y de entre la muchedumbre. Mientras que en el otro lado, la otra parte de los fanáticos estaban ataviados con el azul y plateado.  
Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw. El partido final.  
Tal era la emoción de aquella disputa que hasta los Hufflepuff y los Slytherin, (gran parte de estos últimos burlándose a todo momento del castigado capitán Potter) ya habían tomado partido.

En esa soleada mañana, la sala común de Gryffindor estaba llena de una intensa actividad, los estudiantes ya habían preparado sus estandartes y pancartas, mientras las expectativas llenaban a los jóvenes magos de aquella casa. Los de primero, segundo , cuarto y quinto en su mayoría ya habían salido, un grupo de tercero terminaba sus pancartas y el resto, mayormente de sexto y séptimo, esperaban por ver a los jugadores antes de irse a los vestuarios.

Harry Potter observaba todo desde lejos, junto a la ventana, suficiente había tenido con soportar las burlas de Slytherin, de los Hufflepuff, ni hablar de los Ravenclaws, quienes le agradecían ese "gesto" de sacarse de la final, mientras Cho Chang desde lejos guardaba silencio. Pero apenas podía soportar la rabia de los Gryffindors y el hecho de que esquivaba a casi todo el mundo, o el hecho de que Snape lo tendría ahora en una detención que de seguro, sería de lo mas terrible solo por ser con él. En ocasiones quería incluso evitar hablar con Ron y Hermione, Ron no decía mucho y Hermione parecía muy molesta porque el usara otro conjuro del Libro del Principe Mestizo. Al menos, en medio de todo lo desagradable que había sucedido, Ginny lo defendió ante otro sermón doloroso de Hermione. Hubiera querido darle las gracias, pero no se atrevía a mirarla a los ojos por la vergüenza que sentía.

En eso, Hermione Granger estaba atenta esperando, parecía muy nerviosa, como si ella misma fuera a jugar y al ver a Ron se acercó para desearle suerte, algo que Ron tomaba con entereza, aunque no podía evitar estar presionado y en cierta forma sonrojado, lo que no lograba esconder con una sonrisa. Ron levantó su mirada y tanto el como Hermione aprovecharon que los estudiantes concentraban su atencion en Katie y Demelza y se aproximaron a Harry.  
-¿Listo, Ron?...-dijo Harry cuando ellos llegaron tratando de no tener en su tono, tristeza por no poder jugar.  
-Harry.  
-tranquilo, tu solo concéntrate y detén las quaffles. Tu puedes, sé que puedes.  
Ron y Harry se abrazaron y Ron estrecho manos con Harry, algo compungido por el, pero con un brillo de determinación en sus ojos.  
-Gracias, amigo. No te fallaremos, Harry.  
-seguro...-respondió Harry y Hermione parecía muy abochornada.  
-Harry...perdóname por decirte todo aquello, es que.  
-ya te dije que no importa. Quiero que estés ahí con el equipo para que le des suerte. Además, en cierta forma tenias razón...-dice Harry sintiéndose bastante miserable ya.

Cuando Harry levantó su mirada casi inconscientemente hacia donde estaban los dormitorios, vio justo a la persona que estaba esperando ver. Ginny estaba sosteniendo su escoba y Harry apenas lograba reparar en el hecho de se veía muy bien en aquel día y antes de que se perdiera de nuevo en detalles tales como lo brillante que era su cabello rojo encendido, Dean Thomas se le acercó, al parecer para hablar con ella antes del partido. Harry sintió que lo que mas temía podría suceder: que ellos se reconciliaran justo después de ganar el partido. Y en eso el monstruo rugía dentro de su pecho con rabia encendida, demandándole que interviniera y le dijera a Dean Thomas que ni se le ocurriera acercársele . Sin embargo, Ginny terminó de hablar con Dean, bastante e inusualmente inexpresiva para consuelo de Harry, esquivando a unos cuantos alumnos, su mirada se encontró con la de el. Harry intentó por todos los medios de no parecer ansioso, porque juraba que Hermione lo miraba con una sonrisa suspicaz.  
-bueno, nos veremos Harry...vamos, Ron. -sentencia finalmente Hermione -Pero.  
-vamos...-lo jalaba Hermione- ¡no te preocupes, Harry! -¡los vamos a destrozar! -gritó Ron mientras Hermione lo sacaba de la sala común.  
En eso, Ginny le sonrió (Harry sintió una gran sacudida en su estómago) y se acercó a el, dejando su escoba a un lado. -Buenos Dias...-dijo Harry tratando de no parecer tan miserable o tan nervioso, como el creía que debía parecer. Ginny lo miraba con firmeza en sus ojos.  
-Buenos Dias...-contestó ella pero parecía querer decirle algo mas, sin embargo no dijo mas nada.  
-Yo estaré bien...-mintió Harry-...solo que, bueno...tan solo mantente atenta a Chang y a sus trucos. Pero creo que podrás lograrlo. Ya lo has hecho antes.  
Harry trató de forzar una sonrisa pero no lograba hacerlo y por un instante sintió que alucinaba cuando vio que Ginny tomaba su mano.  
-lo haremos bien. Yo...atraparé esa snitch aunque tenga que caerme de la escoba en ello. -le dijo mirándolo directo a los ojos.  
Harry intentó reírse, pero no lo lograba, de hecho no lograba pensar en mas nada, que en lo brillantes que eran sus ojos castaños. Ginny lo soltó y tomó la escoba.  
-Nos vemos Harry...-dice ella despidiéndose.  
-Si...-apenas logra a responder mientras ve como su cabello rojo se desaparece en medio del grupo de estudiantes que terminaban de salir de la sala común.  
-------

Los gritos y cantos del público hacían eco en los vestuarios. El equipo de Gryffindor estaba reunido, todos ya listos para salir, tan solo esperando las ultimas palabras sobre cómo jugar. Nadie estaba seguro, de sentirse como el "capitán de reemplazo" de Harry. Dean Thomas, cerca de la puerta se apretaba los guantes, algo inquieto; Demelza estaba sentada, observando atentamente a Katie. Peakes y Coote estaban, como usualmente lo hacían, dándose golpecitos en los pies con los bates. Ron, cabizbajo tenia un brillo de furia y determinación en sus ojos mientras susurrando, profería maldiciones en contra de Snape y Malfoy y jurando que iba a ganar por Harry.  
-Ya sabes, Ron...-dice Katie-...tienes que.  
-Lo se, voy a dejar los nervios atrás, esta vez si que no. Se lo debo a Harry. Por Harry, chicos.  
-Por Harry y Gryffindor...-añade Demelza.  
-así se habla...-dice Katie-...concluyendo, Ginny, Chang es muy buena, ten cuidado con su.  
-Por supuesto. -le responde ella con una expresión tan seria que ni ella, ni Demelza le habian visto antes de los otros partidos.  
-tu solo encárgate de meter tantos goles como puedas...-añade Peakes antes de que ella le diga algo.  
-y nosotros les daremos con todo...-termina Coote.  
Los siete jugadores unen sus manos y profieren un grito de batalla antes de salir al campo.

Katie salió seguida de los dos cazadores, Dean Thomas y Demelza Robbins, detrás iban Peakes y Coote, por último Ron y Ginny. Ron levantó su mirada y vio en las gradas a una Hermione que lo saludaba con una gran sonrisa, la cual respondió. Los de Slytherin le gritaban a Ginny que cómo era posible que Potter se hubiese dejado castigar y que si tuvo que vender su pobre casa para pagarle el puesto a Potter. Un súbito deseo de dispararles un hechizo le cruzó por la mente y apretó su escoba mientras proseguía caminando. Sus ojos marrones observaron a la distancia, a los jugadores de Ravenclaw, entre ellos iba Cho, su buscadora. Ahora recordaba los pensamientos turbulentos, de una cierta rabia que había tenido hace tiempo, los cuales le hacían sentirse algo miserable y avergonzada aunque solo existieron en un par de fracciones de segundo en su mente y les había obligado a alejarse de sí. Después de todo, Cho Chang no era mala persona, pero sabiendo que ella era el objeto de afecto de Harry Potter, le provocaba una puñalada de tristeza y de cierto resentimiento, sobretodo cuando se sentía consciente de albergar tales pensamientos, le hacia sentirse extremadamente miserable.

Cuarto Año: El Ejercito de Dumbledore. En aquel instante, breve pero claro, veía como el se comportaba tan nervioso cuando se acercaba a Cho, entretanto su compañero de prácticas tomaba un momento de descanso. Una parte suya ardía en dolor, en rabia, pero mas allá de eso, de tristeza. Esa parte le recriminaba que tuviera demasiada paciencia y esa esperanza que le estaba resultando dolorosa, pero que nunca se resistía en morir aun cuando todo cada día indicara lo contrario. Un sentimiento de esperanza que le gritaba a cada rato que pronto, muy pronto, que solo tenia que encontrar un momento indicado para que se fijara en ella y que dejara de verla solo como la hermana pequeña de su mejor amigo.  
Y así, siguiendo los consejos de su amiga Hermione, tenia que relajarse, salir con otros chicos. Al menos ya había perdido esa vergonzosa timidez en frente de Harry, eran amigos y había estado en el Departamento de Misterios en contra de esos terribles mortífagos. Sin embargo ahora no era momento de recordar ese tipo de cosas.

Cho Chang parecía algo nerviosa mientras se subía a su escoba. Ginny y el resto de Gryffindors y Ravenclaws hacían lo mismo mientras los capitanes de ambos equipos se estrechaban las manos y Madame Hooch estaba preparada para dejar salir las pelotas y lanzar la quaffle. Ginny ascendió y se encontró cara a cara con Chang, entretanto que los golpeadores estaban con miradas ávidas hacia las bludgers, Demelza, Katie y Thomas estaban ansiosos observando la quaffle que iba a ser lanzada en cualquier instante. Ron se puso en guardia, mientras Hermione y el resto de Gryffindors gritaban animándole.

El silbato sonó y las pelotas salieron disparadas por el campo. Los Ravenclaws tenían la quaffle y se la pasaban entre ellos. Zacharias Smith comentaba el partido haciendo referencia al "lamentable error de Potter" y de las "pocas esperanzas que tenían los Gryffindors sin su "capitán elegido" .  
Los Ravenclaws dispararon con fuerza y Ron adivinó su estrategia y la detuvo con seguridad.  
-¡Vayan por ellos! -le gritó a Thomas quien recibió la quaffle y se la lanza a Demelza quien volaba muy bien, intercambiando la pelota entre ella y Katie, esquivando las bludgers que los golpeadores de Ravenclaw lanzaban y que incluso Peakes y Coote llegaron a devolver.  
Ginny buscaba la snitch, sin perder de vista a Chang mientras Zacharias Smith mencionaba que "la señorita Weasley las iba a tener muy difíciles para superar a Potter" Pero sin embargo escuchó un atronador grito.  
-¡Gol de Gryffindor! -exclamó Zacharias Smith a pesar de sus comentarios y Demelza iba levantando su mano celebrando el primer gol. Chang iba mirando ávidamente y pareció ver algo brillando. Ginny también lo habia visto y se lanzó rápidamente.  
-¡allá van¡Chang va a la delantera, parece que ha visto la snitch!  
Los Gryffindors parecieron alarmarse, pero Ron les gritó que siguieran. Y en efecto, Chang parecia estar muy cerca de la snitch y el estadio enmudeció. Cho estiró su mano pero de repente, alguien cruzó su camino y la snitch volvió a perderse entre el campo. Cho retrocedio y ambas buscadoras se observaron con un dejo retador en sus miradas antes de que Ginny siguiera volando.  
-¡Bloqueo de Weasley! -exclamo Smith ante la atónita mirada de Ravenclaws y Gryffindors. Enseguida algunos comenzaron a gritar mientras Ron hacia otra parada casi imposible.  
"Weasley es nuestro Rey..." -cantaban inspirados y sin embargo los ataques por parte de los cazadores fueron detenidos por el guardián de Ravenclaw. El partido continuaba con una buena tanda de goles de Gryffindor y un par para Ravenclaw. Ya Gryffindor tenia marcados 100 a 20. Y los Gryffindors seguian cantando "Weasley es nuestro Rey" aunque el parecía demasiado inmerso en el partido. Sin embargo a Ginny les estaba costando vigilar a Chang y detener sus progresos mientras también buscaba la snitch. Pero el juego seguía y los Gryffindors continuaban marcando e incluso un gol de Ravenclaw es anotado.  
"ciento cincuenta a ochenta" -dice Zacharias Smith con cierta indiferencia. Pero en eso Thomas anota otro gol que aviva las porras de Gryffindor. Los Ravenclaws contraatacan, Ron los detiene y devuelve la quaffle. Demelza recibe un bludger pero le da tiempo de pasar la quaffle a Katie y lanza.  
-¡GOL de Gryffindor! Mas tarde, Demelza anota otros tantos que ponen a Gryffindor en doscientos puntos. Pero una bludger impacta contra Ron, que le hace perder el equilibrio, casi cae y los Ravenclaws anotan mas puntos, pero Ron no se detiene y regresa a su puesto. Uno de los cazadores de Ravenclaw lo engaña y anota de nuevo. Ron trata de calmarse y no atemorizarse. Zacharias Smith comienza a anunciar que "al rey se le empieza a acabar la suerte" ante la mirada rígida de la Profesora McGonagall.  
Chang ve la snitch de nuevo entre el césped y ve que Ginny se lanza de nuevo casi adivinando sus movimientos, pero no vacila y vuela directo hacia la diminuta pelota dorada. Peakes ve que el golpeador de Ravenclaw espera la bludger para darle a Ginny e intenta detenerlo. Pero el jugador de Ravenclaw no ve que Chang poco a poco intenta asercarse a Ginny y sacarla de su camino y batea la Bludger.  
-¡Weasley, cuidado! -grita Peakes Ginny escucha un zumbido hacia ella y ve la Bludger a toda velocidad e intenta detenerse.  
¡La bludger ha golpeado a ambas buscadoras! -grita Zacharias Smith Cho Chang queda girando sin control, la snitch le habia rozado la cola de la escoba. Ginny apenas ve que de su escoba han sido arrancada algunas astillas pero al levantar su mirada ve que la snitch ha desaparecido de nuevo.  
-¡Chang sale librada de una caída por poco¡creo que el golpeador de Ravenclaw debe ser mas cuidadoso la próxima vez!

Pero entre eso, Ravenclaw logra anotar de nuevo, algo que la afición celebra con gritos y burlas a Ron. Pero los cazadores de Gryffindor responden con jugadas arriesgadas ante intentos de sacarlos de sus escobas con violentas bludgers, anotando mas puntos.  
-¡Gol de Gryffindor! -dice Smith mas veces hasta que el marcador reza: Gryffindor doscientos cincuenta, Ravenclaw ciento veinte.  
Gryffindor gritaba la cancion de Weasley de nuevo y para disgusto de Zacharias Smith, quien no podía hallar nada malo que decir del equipo de Gryffindor.  
Katie y Demelza anotaron par de goles y un gol de Ravenclaw logró colársele a Ron. Ginny se dio cuenta de que no podía seguir fallando, en la próxima ocasión debía agarrar la snitch.  
-¡Gol de Ravenclaw! -anuncio Smith y Ron no parecía molesto, simplemente agarro la quaffle y se las regresó a los cazadores.  
Gryffindor volvía a anotar otra vez y Ron seguía deteniendo disparos.  
Ginny buscaba la snitch por todo el campo, apretando la escoba, ya no le importaba lo que Chang hiciera, esa snitch era suya. No podía fallar, se lo debía a él. Tenia que ganar por Harry. No soportaria perder y ver que no pudo cumplir con su trabajo de atrapar la snitch y sellar el partido.  
Escucho otro bramido de la afición de Gryffindor. Ganaban trescientos a ciento cuarenta. Ginny de repente dejo de oír al comentarista, a los griteríos de los estudiantes, apenas escuchaba al viento pasar por sus oídos y una nube que tapaba el sol se quitó. Vio unos destellos pequeños arriba y que se movían en picada hacia abajo. Empujó su escoba tan rápido como podía y apenas oía los gritos de Chang cerca suyo. Nada de lo que dijera le iba a impedir agarrar esa snitch. La pequeña pelota cayó en picado, así como las dos buscadoras. Smith gritaba y todos pensaban que no lo lograrian.

Estaban cayendo peligrosamente contra el suelo, verticalmente y Chang se frenó pero Ginny no lo hizo y estiró su brazo, acariciando la snitch, hasta que con ultimo esfuerzo logra agarrarla y gira su escoba para evitar estrellarse contra el suelo, frenando casi por poco.

Respiró hondo y abrió su puño. La snitch yacía en la palma de su mano y no escuchaba nada, el estadio había quedado en profundo silencio.  
-¡La atrapó! -exclama Smith mientras los hinchas de Gryffindor saltaban al campo como una marea roja y dorada.-¡La atrapó! -¡GRYFFINDOR GANA LA COPA DE QUIDDITCH!  
Ginny quedó muda mientras veia a Ron y al resto del equipo volar hacia ella. El mundo parecía venírsele encima, todos la abrazaban, gritaban emocionados.  
-¡Sabia que lo harías! -grito Ron.-..¡Harry va a estar contento¡Lo logramos!  
Ginny al fin reaccionó. Lo había conseguido, había atrapado la snitch,

La Copa de Plata resplandecía a la luz del sol mientras Ron casi lloraba de alegría.  
-Ambos equipos lucharon valientemente, ambos pusieron su alma, su corazón y todo su esfuerzo en este partido, jugando con honor. Es una alegría para mi, entregar una vez mas esta copa de plata al equipo ganador. Al equipo de Gryffindor. ¡Felicitaciones Campeones!  
Los jugadores alzaron la copa y todos los Gryffindors y aquellos que los seguían gritaron de felicidad. Dumbledore sonreía satisfecho. La Profesora McGonagall aplaudía alegremente, lucia contentísima y los siete jugadores de Gryffindor besaban con reverencia la copa de Plata pasándoselas unos a otros. Ron y Hermione se encontraron y se abrazaron fuertemente.  
-¡Lo hiciste, Ron! -dice Hermione radiante de felicidad. Ron parecía orgulloso y no paraba de reírse y abrazarla. Los otros jugadores recibían aplausos, abrazos de los estudiantes. Todos felicitaron a Ginny por su jugada, hasta la profesora McGonagall le decía que ese movimiento fue arriesgado y muy bien logrado. Dean Thomas observaba a Ginny desde lejos mientras ella se reía con los comentarios de los demás y buscar a alguien más con la mirada.  
-¡Ginny¡buena jugada! -exclamó Hermione felicitándola mientras detrás de ella los estudiantes admiraba como Ron alzaba la copa saltando.  
-Si gracias...¿Has visto a Harry¿Habrá salido ya?  
-Ginny.  
-¡tengo que verlo! -exclama ella.-¿ha pasado mucho tiempo no?...ya es hora de que Snape lo deje ir.  
-Ginny...-dice Hermione al ver la ansiedad de ella pero se detiene ante la intromisión de Ron que la agarra de la mano.  
-¡Vamos a la sala común¡Hay que celebrarlo! -grita Ron y se la lleva con el. Ginny los sigue pero sigue atentamente buscando por todos lados, alguna señal de Harry.

En la sala común todo era algarabía. Habían bengalas por todos lados, cajas y cajas de cerveza de mantequilla estaban siendo "saqueadas" por los estudiantes. Algunos de Tercero traían mas cajas, estaban dispuestos a celebrar como por todo el fin de semana hasta que su cuerpo aguantara.  
Katie Bell levantó la botella y gritó:  
-¡VIVA GRYFFINDOR! -¡POR RON WEASLEY¡EL REY! -gritó Peakes levantando la cerveza de mantequilla. Ron se sonrojó y Hermione le sonrió lo que acentuó su color carmesí en las mejillas.  
-¡Por PEAKES y COOTE, LOS GOLPEADORES! -dice Demelza Siguieron cantando hurras hasta que Peakes añadió:  
-¡POR LOS CAZADORES!  
-¡Y POR GINNY¡POR ATRAPAR LA SNITCH! -gritó Katie Todos aplaudieron y brindaron pero Ginny los detuvo.  
-chicos...hay que brindar por Harry, por el capitán que nos ayudó a estar aquí. Sin el, estoy segura de que nada habría sido igual.  
-Exacto. Por Harry...-dice Ron emotivamente y alza su botella mientras todos brindan por el capitán.  
-¿y en donde estará el¿todavía no lo deja ir Snape! -exclama Seamus con indignación.  
-quiero ver la cara que pone Harry...-dice Ron riendose.

_Harry vaciló un momento fuera del Gran Salón, que estaba lleno de gente en ese momento, pero finalmente decidió correr escaleras arriba; ya que si Gryffindor había ganado o perdido, el equipo usualmente celebraba o se lamentaba en su propia sala común._

_-¿Quid agis? -le dijo tentativamente a la Dama Gorda, preguntándose que sería lo que encontraría adentro._

_La expresión de ella era indescifrable cuando le contestó:_

_-Velo tú mismo._

_Y se hizo a un lado para permitirle el paso._

_Un rugido de celebración brotó por el agujero detrás de ella. Harry se sorprendió cuando las personas adentro empezaron a gritar al verlo a él. Varias manos lo tomaron y lo jalaron al interior de la sala común._

_-¡Ganamos! -gritó Ron, que se acercó a él dando brincos y le pasó la Copa plateada. -¡Ganamos¡Cuatrocientos cincuenta a ciento cuarenta¡Ganamos!_

_Harry miró alrededor; Ginny estaba corriendo hacia él. Tenía un rostro resplandeciente cuando envolvió a Harry con sus brazos. Y sin pensarlo, sin haberlo planeado, sin preocuparse por el hecho que cincuenta personas estuvieran viendo, Harry la besó._

_Después de algunos segundos... o bien pudiera haber pasado media hora... o quizá varios días de resplandeciente sol... ellos se separaron. La sala común se había quedado muy silenciosa. Entonces, varios aullaron y otros soltaron risitas nerviosas. Harry miró sobre la cabeza de Ginny para observar a Dean Thomas haciendo añicos un vaso en su mano, y a Romilda Vane mirando como si quisiera arrojarle algo. Hermione sonreía radiante, pero lo que en verdad buscaban los ojos de Harry era a Ron. Por fin lo encontró, todavía sosteniendo la Copa y con una expresión adecuada de quien ha recibido un porrazo en la cabeza. Por una fracción de segundo se miraron el uno al otro, entonces Ron dió una pequeña sacudida de cabeza que Harry entendió que quería decir: "Bueno... si tú debes"._

_Harry sintió que su pecho rugía de triunfo, sonrió a Ginny y sin palabras la llevó fuera del agujero del portarretrato._

Ambos salieron deprisa de la sala común de Gryffindor, dejando atrás los gritos de júbilo y las risas de los otros estudiantes. Harry se sentía increíblemente contento, tanto, que disfrutaba las caras de sorpresa y envidia de algunos chicos que estaban por ahi, en especial cuando vio a un grupo de Ravenclaws mirándolos con absoluta rabia.  
Se sentía genial, maravilloso que por fin tuviera el valor de hacer lo que había hecho hace un par de minutos...¿o fueron días de resplandeciente sol? No lo sabia con certeza.  
Si, el sol resplandecía...no podía ser un sueño. Era demasiado bueno, demasiado feliz, a diferencia de todas aquellas horribles pesadillas del año pasado, este año sus sueños estaban poblados de fantásticas imágenes de la chica que iba a su lado.

-¡Harry!...dime algo...¿estoy soñando o qué?...-dice Ginny con esa misma mirada resplandeciente, en la cual deseaba hundirse.  
-...no se...-dice divagando-...¿quieres comprobarlo?- añade reparando en el rostro contento y sonrojado de ella.-...porque yo también pienso lo mismo...-sin volver a pensarlo, simplemente la acercó a el y le brindó un cálido beso. Seguro que habían por ahi, curiosos listos para pasar el chisme de que Harry Potter estaba con Ginny Weasley pero simplemente parecía encantado con ello.  
Los dos se rieron y Ginny lo abrazó con fuerza, Harry la alzó para poder quedar con ella, cara a cara, mientras el sol acentuaba su rostro, sus ojos claros, su pecas...ya empezaba a detallar otras cosas cuando ella se rió y le dio otro tierno beso.  
-creo que puedo acostumbrarme a esto...-susurró Harry bajándola.-...de seguro ya te han dicho lo absolutamente hermosa que eres...¿cierto?  
-si. Pero, nadie me había dado un beso en frente de cincuenta personas, sin importarle nada.  
Harry pudo jurar que sus propias mejillas se encendían.  
-¿pero desde cuando...?...-dice Ginny curiosa-  
-¿me gustas...? -dice Harry y ella asiente-...bueno...exactamente.  
Ginny lo observaba con malicia. -bueno...-dice Harry-...desde que te vi con Dean, quería desprenderlo pedazo por pedazo y convertirlo en jalea y.  
-Y estabas celoso...-dice ella complacida-  
-Si. Totalmente. Y desde eso, comencé a delirar en mis sueños...-Ginny se estaba riendo-...oh, por favor, Ginny. No te burles.  
-no lo hago...-dice aguantando una sonrisa-...pero puedo imaginarlo. Me pasaba algo así a mi.  
-¿con Cho.  
-Si. Creo que en cierto momento quería hacerle un hechizo de murciélago aleteante...y ciertamente he tenido sueños...contigo.  
Se quedaron mirándose a los ojos y Harry sintió que descubría algo nuevo dentro de si mismo, mas poderoso que antes y que lo hacia sentir en completa calma. El monstruo que había llevado dentro de si mismo parecía sentirse libre y rugía como si volara muy alto. Si, estaba rugiendo de triunfo.  
-  
En aquel momento, toda conciencia del resto del mundo, del tiempo y espacio parecían independientes de ellos, y mas cuando se quedó inmóvil, admirando sus ojos esmeraldas, que podían capturar toda su atención sin el menor esfuerzo. Cuántos años había tenido que dominar el efecto que le producía su mirada, su sonrisa, el tono de su voz. Y ahora, viéndole sonreír directamente hacia ella, oyéndole decir todas aquellas cosas.  
-  
Su mano alcanzaba su rostro, por un instante aquel contacto le produjo escalofríos en cada parte de su cuerpo, prestando completa atención a cada detalle, la expresión de su rostro, el calor que desprendía su piel, la respiración ligeramente agitada, el color sonrosado en sus mejillas, aquel cabello que parecía fuego, ondulándose por el viento. ¿Como podía haber sido tan ciego todos estos últimos años cuando la había tenido tan cerca suyo?  
-  
Cuando aquella mano había tocado su rostro, le pareció que una fuerza llenaba todos sus nervios, cada parte parecía arder, en una forma en la cual nadie más le había producido. Nunca Michael o Dean habian sido capaces de provocar tal efecto, solo con un ligero toque, solo con ver la expresión de felicidad y ternura en aquellos fantásticos ojos verdes. De repente, años de sufrimiento en silencio, de ansiar un poco de su atención, de tratar de salir con otros para poder relajarse cuando a todo momento lo que mas quería era estar tan cerca de el, de este modo , no pedía mas nada que esto...todo eso desaparecía lentamente, como si su mirada tuviera aquel efecto de sanarle sus heridas.  
-  
Todos estos últimos meses, tratando en sus sueños de no seguir pensando cada vez mas y más en ella, cada vez en planes mas improbables de estar cerca suyo, todo eso.  
Ya estaba comenzando a acercarse cada vez mas a su rostro, tomando tiempo en ver la proximidad de sus miradas, de lo cerca que ambos estaban, como si pensara en robarle el aliento.  
Y abrazándose, envolviéndose en los brazos del otro, sus labios chocando suavemente, uno con el otro, tratando de alcanzar mas de lo posible, mientras podían sentir sin duda alguna sus corazones palpitando contra su pecho, sus brazos firmemente sujetados, cada uno presionando, como si se fueran a desvanecer en una magnífica ilusión, inundados en puro fuego.

Cuando se separaron, respiró agitado, como si hubiese atravesado todo el campo de Quidditch corriendo a toda prisa.  
-de verdad me gustas mucho...-dice Harry exhalando cada palabra con dificultad. Ginny se rió con alegría aun igual que el, respirando agitada.  
-  
Aun tratando de calmar su respiración, un pensamiento cruzó su mente y sin detenerse acercó sus dedos a su rostro, acariciando con suavidad, fijándose en el efecto tranquilizador que parecía tener en Harry, su mirada era mas perdida, dejándose llevar por aquel contacto. Sus dedos recorrían el contorno de su cara y se detenían en su frente, justo sobre aquella cicatriz en forma de rayo. Y trazó con sus dedos aquella cicatriz, Harry cerró sus ojos concentrándose en aquel acto, dejando escapar un suspiro.  
-mi cicatriz...nunca...-dice con una voz muy baja-...me había ardido así.  
-¿cómo? -preguntó Ginny al tiempo que Harry abría sus ojos verdes y dejaba escapar un par de lágrimas brillantes.  
-...me hace sentir contento...esto...-dice el tomando aquella mano que había tocado su cicatriz-..nadie me había hecho algo así antes.  
Medio llorando, medio riendo dejó que el le besara aquella mano.  
-míranos...llorando como un par de tontos...-dice Harry -si...que cursi somos, eh? -responde bromeando.  
-  
Siguieron caminando bajo aquel sol, Harry no supo si en verdad habían pasado horas desde todo aquello pero cuando se detuvieron en el lago, luego de una conversación sobre muchas cosas( entre esas, sobre la buena cantidad de chismosos que habían rondado por ahí, de lo mucho que Harry la había sorprendido en la sala común, de lo sucedido en los últimos meses con ellos y sobre el partido), comprendió que debió haber pasado cierto tiempo, además el sol estaba comenzando a ponerse. Luego de que cruzaran de nuevo todo el camino de regreso, con mucha más gente de lo usual, muchos murmurando y mirándolos, algo que hacía sentir a Harry especialmente orgulloso.

Al regresar a la sala común, encontraron a muchos aplaudiéndoles y felicitándoles, entretanto, Ron y Hermione estaban esperándolos en un sofá. Ron lucía contento y molesto a la vez y Hermione estaba sonriendo muy complacida. Harry pensó que ahora con la victoria (y sin Lavender ) tal vez ellos dos podrían avanzar en lo suyo.  
-mira Ron, ya llegaron...-dice Hermione -muy bien...-dice Ron y señaló a Harry mientras Ginny aguantaba la risa-...¿desde cuando, eh.  
-Ron...yo quería decírtelo pero...ya sabes...-dijo Harry -Bien. Me alegro. -sentencia Ron bebiéndose el ultimo sorbo de cerveza de mantequilla mientras Hermione convocaba unas cuatro botellas más. -ya no soportaba a esta,-señala a Ginny-...babeándose por ti cuando tu volteabas.  
-muy gracioso, Ron...-dice Ginny agarrando un par de botellas y pasándole una a Harry.  
-Ron, la verdad...pensé que te molestarías...-añade Harry-. Siempre eres muy susceptible cuando se refiere a los novios de tu hermana menor.  
-si, pero contigo estará bien. Y te felicito por semejante osadía...-dice con tono solemne. Hermione aguantaba la risa.  
-Tu siempre lo supiste...¿verdad?...-dijo Ron a Hermione -claro. Desde que nos conocimos a ella siempre le gustó Harry.  
-Y le aconsejaste...¿verdad?  
-un poco...-admite Hermione-...y bueno, Harry...eres muy obvio, pero me aseguré que eso fuera una sorpresa para Ginny.  
-Genial. Estás en todo Hermione...-dice Ron en una forma de elogio que a ella le hizo sonrojar un poco.  
-¿Un brindis? -añade Hermione alzando su botella-...Por la copa y...por Harry y Ginny.  
-¡Salud! -exclamaron los cuatro mientras se escuchaba al fondo el ruido de la celebración.

--------END-------

Notas de .Autor-  
Bueno, este es mi primer fanfict de HP, un Harry/Ginny tratando de ser escrito desde ambas perspectivas. No es fácil y dudo que haya quedado del todo bien. Pero adoro el Quidditch, vamos, que me parecería genial jugar de cazadora o buscadora y me gusta este SHIP en particular: ojala que en el séptimo libro acaben juntos (Y VIVOS, dicho sea de paso). Tambien para Ron y Hermione lo mismo. Aunque muchos digan que todos se van a morir. Yo espero que no.  
Reviews? Si? Gracias.  
Mata ne!

Hikaru (Shidou) Asakura


End file.
